goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Comedy World Adventure/Transcript
*The following transcript is in the middle of a huge rewrite. Some are already done while others are either incomplete or haven’t been done. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Go!Animate Studios logo) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents Text: a GO!ANIMATE STUDIOS production (More coming soon!) Part 2: New day (Shows a close-up of Eric’s alarm clock. The time changes from 7:59am to 8:00am and the clock starts beeping) Eric: (yawns) Time to start the day! Part 3: McDonald's Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8: The Rocket (Eric, Victor, and Tom finally manage to get to PC Guy's rocket) Tom: We're finally here! Eric: Now we just need to stop that countdown. (The three rush to the rocket countdown, only to find a nasty surprise) PC Guy: Going somewhere?!? (PC Guy then changes the countdown from 10:00 to 3:00 Victor: Yeah! To stop you! PC Guy: Then come at me, bro! Or in this case, bros! (The Uka Uka boss theme from Crash Twinsanity plays in the background) Victor: Take This!!! (Victor then proceeds to kick PC Guy in the shin) PC Guy: JESUS CHRIST!!! (Eric, Victor, and Tom proceed to open the rocket latch, but PC Guy tackles Eric, falling off the railing) Victor and Tom: ERIC!!!! (However, Eric grabs on to the railing and PC Guy grabs his leg) PC Guy: Eric, don’t let go! Eric: (Kicks PC Guy off of the platform, then a light flashes brightly) Victor: WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!?!?! Eric: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!! Part 9: PC Guy's True Form (The light fades and and a robotic version of PC Guy floats back up on the platform) Eric: Wh-What is that?!? Robot: I am actually an Earth-Destroying robot, and I work for R.O.B.O.T. Industries, which stands for Revolutionary Overlords Bringing Optimistic Terror. Victor: Aw Sh-Shoot! Robot: Time to eat laser, you motherfu- (Just then, Tom pours bowl of water on the robot's head, and starts to malfunction and explode) (An electric bolt strikes the rocket countdown machine, changing the countdown from 1:50 to :45) Eric: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! Tom: Agreed! Part 10: Finale (The trio free the Comedy World citizens from the rocket) Kayla: Thank for saving us! Computer: Rocket ignition in 10 seconds. Jennifer: Oh no!! (The rocket station starts collapsing) Eric: WE NEED TO GET OF HERE NOW!!!! (Eric leads everyone to the exit, only to find the PC Guy robot, who is competely rusted) Robot (malfunctioning): Y-You ar-aren't g-going an-anywhere.... Computer: Ignition in 5 seconds. (The ground starts collapsing) Jack: JUST PUSH THE FREAKING ROBOT OF THE EDGE OF THE PLATFORM!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone starts looking and shrugging at each other) (Cuts to the rusted PC Guy robot being thrown of the of platform) Eric: I'll stop the countdown, you guys just GO! Kayla: But Eric- Eric: JUST GO!!! (Eric keeps pressing buttons on the computer until the ignition is cancelled) Computer: Ignition cancelled. Have a nice day. Eric: THANK GOD!! (The ceiling starts collapsing) Eric: Oh no..... (From the outside, Eric's friends watch in horror as the station collapse) Kayla: ERIC!!! (A moment of silence goes on for a minute, well at least until a hand rises from the rubble) Jennifer: Is that- Kayla: ERIC!!! (Kayla hugs Eric nearly to death) Eric: Ok, Ok, Ok, Ok. That was way too tight. Kayla: You're welcome! (Then a giant ship flies above the rubble reading R.O.B.O.T. Industries and picks up the rusted PC Guy robot) R.O.B.O.T Industries Boss: We will get you Eric and friends, in the crappy sequel to this crappy movie! (The ship flies away, leaving everyone confused) Kayla: Did he just brea- Eric: Don't worry about it. (After the credits, a post-credits scene shows the real PC Guy with a soda) Real PC Guy: (sees the destroyed rocket station) What the heck is this? (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Go!Animate Studios logo) Category:Transcripts